


Day 3: Orion Pax

by GemmaRose



Series: Lost Light Fest 2019 [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fade to Black, Functionist Universe (Transformers), Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: He cannot fix everything, no mech can make wounds like Megatron's stop hurting in their entirety, but he can be there. He can make sure his leader, his lover, knows he is not alone.





	Day 3: Orion Pax

Megatron jolted from recharge, vocaliser clicking as it tried to force sound out before it was fully booted, and Orion Pax turned from the map table to give his leader a worried look. For a nano-klik Megatron just sat there on the couch, half upright, optics wide, fingers curled against the metalmesh below him. Then he seemed to crumple in on himself, and Orion deactivated the map table to leave the room barely illuminated. “Bad recharge flux?” he asked softly, sitting on the other end of the couch when Megatron drew his long legs up to tuck against his chest.

“You could say that.” Megatron chuckled humourlessly, and Orion slid closer across the couch.

“Would you like to talk about it?” he asked, laying a hand on Megatron’s knee, and after another few nano-kliks of silence Megatraon nodded minutely.

“It was Arson again.” he said, shifting so he sat shoulder to shoulder with Orion. Orion made a sympathetic sound and slid an arm around Megatron’s waist, leaning his helm against the larger mech’s chest.

“There was nothing you could’ve done.” he reminded Megatron softly. “She knew the risks, and she chose to-”

“To die.” Megatron said over him, and Orion tightened his arm around Megatron’s waist. “She and Terminus both, they chose to die rather than see me hurt.”

“Rather than see you killed.” Orion corrected him gently. He’d not been there when Arson pushed her carrier out of the way, but he knew her size, knew where on Megatron the shot would’ve hit, and he’d been an enforcer and soldier long enough to know how the Council liked them to dispatch of mechs who were too heavily armoured or too agile. Terminus he’d seen fall, plasma cannon ripping through his heavy miner’s plating like it was so much foil wrapping. No matter what Megatron claimed, he would’ve fared no better, and without Megatron the Anti-Vocationist League would’ve been lost. “They acted out of love, Megatron.”

Megatron stiffened, helm turning until his burning red optics locked with Orion’s blue. “Would you?”

Orion blinked, helm tilting slightly as he processed the words. “Would I what?”

“You said they acted out of love.” Megatron’s hand found his, and Orion returned the firm grip without hesitation. “Please, do not make me order you not to follow in their pedesteps.”

A soft “ah” slipped from Orion’s vocaliser, and he folded his other hand over Megatron’s. Just last deca-cycle, Megatron had spoken to him after he returned from a longer-than-planned trip and confessed that his feelings for Orion were more than friendship and far less than professional. They had kissed, then. Orion had let himself be pulled close, and once flush against Megatron’s frame had sunk his fingers into his leader’s seams like that was all it would take to make Megatron never let go. “I swear on my spark, I will never sacrifice myself for you.” he said solemnly, tightening both his hands around Megatron’s. “So long as we both function, I will fight with all my strength to remain by your side.”

A smile tugged at Megatron’s lips, and Orion leaned in to brush a chaste kiss to them. “I swear it on my spark.” he murmured as he pulled back, and Megatron leaned after him to initiate another kiss. Just as gentle but deeper, Megatron reeling him in with one hand on the back of his helm and the other splayed across the small of his back. Orion went willingly, his hands finding Megatron’s shoulders and fingers curling over the upper edge of his plating for a handhold as the kiss grew more heated.

Terminus had told him about Megatron’s first love once, a mech who abandoned Megatron just mega-cycles after merging sparks with him and siring Arson. Terminus hadn’t known the mech’s name, or hadn’t wanted to reveal it, but Orion personally thought that any mech foolish enough to leave a mech like Megatron didn’t deserve him anyways. He slid his hands inward, from Megatron’s shoulders to the span of armour nearer his neck, thumbs tracing the red circles in their little angular settings before moving down to the gently embossed design that curled black across the halves of Megatron’s chestplate. And lower, those lovely abdominal vents. He slid a finger along one slat and Megatron’s engine revved, the mech pulling back with fans clicking on.

“Perhaps we should take this somewhere more private.” he purred, and Orion grinned.

“Perhaps.” he slipped his fingers between the vent slats and pressed harder, drawing a low groan from Megatron and another rev of his powerful engine. “But I’ve quite a lot of work to do.”

“Oh, I’m sure I can convince you that this is a much better usage of your time, Orion.” Megatron smiled, slow and sure. Orion shivered slightly as the hand on the back of his helm moved, fingers teasing one of his audial fins. “It’s late, we should both retire.” his hand at the base of Orion’s spinal strut slid lower to cup his aft and tug him closer, and Orion needed no encouragement to kiss him again. It wasn’t chaste this time, nor gentle, Orion’s fans joining the undeniable drone of Megatron’s in the quiet room as Megatron kissed him fiercely.

“Your room.” he gasped when they parted, and Megatron smirked.

“Yours is closer.” Megatron pointed out, fingers digging into the gap in his plating at his hips.

“Yours has a bigger berth.” Orion countered. Not by much, but it was also sturdier than his own, and he’d rather not have to wait until they moved safehouses again to recharge properly.

“You make a good point.” Megatron conceded, and stood with Orion still in his arms. Orion stifled a yelp, yanking his hands free of Megatron’s vents to throw both arms around his neck, and flushed as his fans began to whine. Not only was he far too close to Megatron’s heated frame for them to cycle any significantly cooler air through his systems, he was this close because Megatron was _carrying_ him. Holding him up as if he was a minibot rather than a convoy with all the armour expected of a Primal Vanguard member. Not many mechs could do that, and of those who could Orion couldn’t think of a single one besides Megatron who was so determined to not hurt others with that strength.

“Are you enjoying this?” Megatron asked, his field warm with _affection adoration amusement_, and Orion nodded.

“I’m enjoying you.” he murmured, leaning in to kiss Megatron again. He couldn’t make everything better, couldn’t make the losses Megatron had suffered hurt any less, couldn’t protect him from his own dark recharge fluxes. But he could at least keep Megatron from dwelling on them, remind him that not everyone who loved him was grey and gone. Maybe even give him something to keep living for other than the cause they’d both dedicated themselves to. That was a thought for later, though. Tonight there was just him, and Megatron, and a berth with their names on it.


End file.
